The present invention relates to a seat for vehicles such as automobiles, and more particularly relates to an improvement of a seat for vehicles in which a seatback frame is split into two parts, an upper part and a lower part, the upper part being connected to the lower part freely for adjustment at an incline. The lower part is provided with a reclining device at one side of the bottom of the lower seat.
Hitherto intermediate reclining devices for automobile seats as described above have been installed between upper and lower frames so that the upper frame can be inclined in the forward and backward direction in relation to the lower frame. These devices were either provided on the reclining device side of the lower frame or provided between the left and right directions as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 140353/1981.
According to the former case as set forth above, the lock release lever of the intermediate reclining device was mounted on the same side as the reclining device side of a lower frame directly through a rod. This construction has merit, as compared with the latter case set forth above, in which the connection to the lock release lever was made through a cable, since the cable-adjusting procedure associated with the latter case was eliminated. But, since both reclining devices are mounted on one side of a seatback frame, the balance and strength of the seatback frame has been found to be insufficient. Furthermore, the lock release levers of both reclining devices were close to each other resulting in the possibility of erroneous operation.
In the latter case as set forth above, the lock release lever and lock mechanism of the reclining device are connected by means of a cable, thus requiring adjustment of a connecting cable.